Feverish Desire
by Kyo-Shinya
Summary: Chigusa Senrô, adossé à une paroi de pierre, contemplait le visage endormit de son protégé, insoucieusement abandonné contre lui. Ce garçon lui était spécial.   Yaoi – lime. OS – PWP.


_Bien le bonjour !_

_Voici un oneshot sur Silver Diamond. L'histoire originale ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Shiho Sugiura._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Le ciel, déjà assombrit par les innombrables nuages, était noir depuis quelques heures déjà.

Parmi les montagnes, caché dans la roche, un petit groupe s'était arrêté là, se faisant une place pour dormir entre les rochers et les cailloux, se couvrant pour se protéger du froid. Trois silhouettes se distinguaient aisément, une quatrième se fondant dans la plus grande, toutes deux un peu à l'écart des deux autres.

– Tu es sûr qu'il ne risque rien ? souffla une voix douce, pas trop grave, encore dans l'adolescence.

– Chigusa sait se retenir, répondit une autre, plus aigüe mais plus mûre. Je pense qu'il apprécie trop Rakan pour abuser de lui dans son sommeil.

– Mais tout de même …

Coulant un regard vers le jeune _sanome_ endormit dans les bras du démon, Tôji Tôno retint un soupire. Le jeune homme s'était à peine assoupit que Senrô Chigusa, l'insensible et immortel démon, s'était précipité pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui offrant un matelas plus douillet que le sol de pierre, ainsi qu'un peu de chaleur … Et c'était justement ce qui inquiétait l'archer, la chaleur !

Il était de notoriété publique que Senrô passait son temps à faire des avances au plus jeune d'entre eux, et ce dernier, trop naïf, ne s'en rendait presque pas compte !

Et même si Shigeka Narushige, qui veillait sur Rakan comme une sœur ou une mère, estimait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger ce soir-là, Tôji restait sur ses gardes. Il n'avait que deux ans de plus que le jeune _sanome_, mais devant son caractère si insouciant, il se sentait plus grand, et s'était lui-même mit à couver le jeune homme pour le protéger contre les attaques du démon … et quel démon !

Tôji soupira de nouveau et se laissa tomber contre un rocher, s'y adossant. Après avoir marché une bonne partie de la journée, ils avaient enfin trouvé un recoin dans les montagnes, assez à l'abri pour les protéger non seulement des potentiels ennemis mais aussi du froid.

Pour Tôji, Chigusa et Shigeka, les nuits dans le désert n'étaient pas spécialement difficiles, mais Rakan, qui venait d'un autre monde, n'y était pas totalement habitué, et leurs instincts protecteurs les avaient forcés à trouver un endroit épargné par les vents.

C'est donc un peu inquiet que Tôji souhaita la bonne nuit à ses compagnons et ferma les yeux, tentant de garder ses autres sens éveillés afin de surveiller Senrô. Mais ses efforts s'envolèrent au bout de quelques minutes à peine, et il se laissa aller totalement au sommeil.

Shigeka, adossé à un rocher en face de lui, le regarda sombrer avec amusement. La journée n'avait pas été facile, et Chigusa en était même sortit blessé. Son aptitude à se régénérer aidant, il n'avait rien de grave, mais le peu de sang ayant coulé avait suffit à bouleverser Rakan.

L'homme retint un sourire. Il avait été presque aussi surprit que Senrô quand, la première fois où celui-ci avait montré sa faculté de guérison, le jeune _sanome_ s'était mit en colère et l'avait giflé, lui criant qu'il était inconscient et que même s'il guérissait et ne pouvait pas mourir, ceux qui tenaient à lui avaient mal de le voir blessé.

C'était en partie pour cela que, malgré les limites de contact que Shigeka mettait en place durant les journées, il ne disait jamais rien lorsque Senrô s'endormait avec Rakan dans ses bras.

Chigusa avait vécu seul très longtemps, assez longtemps pour avoir perdu tout repère en relations humaines, et Shigeka supposait que tenir le plus jeune contre lui était une des seules façons qu'il avait trouvé pour le remercier.

Balayant du regard les formes de Rakan et Chigusa, assises à une dizaine de mètres de lui et déjà presque entièrement dissimulées par la nuit, il croisa les yeux du démon et sourit légèrement.

– Bonne nuit, Chigusa, lui lança-t-il.

– Bonne nuit, entend-il faiblement.

Il devina que l'autre lui rendait son sourire.

Il s'assura que son serpent Koh dormait, bien au chaud dans sa manche, et referma les pans de son habit. Fermant à son tour les yeux, son esprit déjà affecté par le sommeil remarqua un détail. Senrô s'était-il installé si loin d'eux exprès, ou bien la fatigue était la seule coupable de son impression ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu y répondre, il se sentit fondre, et une seconde plus tard, sa tête reposait négligemment contre la roche.

Chigusa Senrô, adossé à une paroi de pierre, contemplait le visage endormit de son protégé, insoucieusement abandonné contre lui. Ce garçon lui était spécial. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait reprit conscience, il se sentait différent, il se sentait autre chose qu'un monstre programmé pour détruire les _ayame_. Il avait un but, et il n'était pas seul. Il se sentait heureux et aimé, il savait que sa place était là, les bras autour du corps frêle de son ''maître''.

Mais ce bonheur lui apportait autant de crainte. Certes, Rakan venait du même monde que lui, mais il avait été élevé ailleurs, dans un lieu plein de vie et de verdure, où le soleil brillait et où l'eau était abondante. Il venait d'un paradis, et lui, Chigusa, l'avait amené dans un monde désertique, sans vie. Ils étaient ensemble, mais ensemble dans un monde aux portes de la mort, et Rakan méritait mieux que cela …

Et pourtant … Pourtant, plus il regardait son visage, plus il avait envie de le serrer contre lui, de le garder prisonnier, juste pour lui, et lui seul … Il se sentait bouillir à chaque fois que d'autres le touchaient, à chaque fois qu'un autre le prenait dans ses bras … Même si Shigeka, pourtant leur compagnon, leur ami, qui ne dégageait qu'un fort instinct de protection purement maternel envers le jeune homme, même si lui le serrait contre lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Était-ce cela, la jalousie ?

Chigusa n'avait jamais été jaloux, ou du moins, il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il redécouvrait peu à peu, au contact de Rakan, ce qu'étaient les sentiments, et comment réagir avec les autres. Parfois, il disait des choses de travers, et cela ne plaisait pas à son protégé. Il se sentait lui-même bouleversé lorsque les larmes montaient aux yeux du plus jeune. Tout comme ce jour-ci …

Plongeant son visage dans le cou fin du jeune homme, Chigusa ferma les yeux, inspirant son odeur. Un des _ayame_ qu'ils avaient croisé avait réussi à l'atteindre, le transperçant au torse, alarmant Rakan. L'ennemi ci-tôt abattu, il s'était précipité vers lui en le suppliant presque de faire plus attention. Et une fois de plus, il avait pleuré pour lui.

Chigusa déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur l'épaule face à lui à ce souvenir. Il détestait le voir pleurer. Même si c'était pour lui. Resserrant sa prise sur le corps élancé, il inspira l'odeur fleurie du jeune homme, ne cessant d'embrasser la zone de peau fragile entre l'épaule et la base de la mâchoire. Sentant son protégé bouger contre lui, il sourit. Il aimait lorsque le jeune homme se mettait en colère, car il lui prouvait ainsi qu'il était important pour lui, qu'il valait la peine d'être réprimandé.

Lentement, il glissa sa main bandée sous la chemise de l'uniforme du plus jeune, alors que la seconde glissait sur sa cuisse jusqu'au genou, le serrant légèrement. Le visage toujours plongé dans le cou fin, il savoura le contact de sa peau mêlé aux essences de fleurs. La présence de Rakan lui était vitale. Il avait autant besoin de lui que les humains avaient besoin d'eau ou de lumière. Il lui suffisait de garder le _sanome_ dans ses bras, tout contre lui …

Cette pensée s'ancra dans son esprit, et il resserra d'autant plus sa prise. Sa main remonta jusqu'à son cœur, sentant les battements réguliers, alors que la seconde descendait sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, caressant la peau au travers du tissus de son pantalon de toile. Rakan eut soudain un sursaut, et son cœur s'accéléra. Il était réveillé. Chigusa s'immobilisa une seconde, s'attendant à un rejet, une parole, n'importe quoi qui lui fisse lâcher le jeune homme. Mais rien ne vint. Les battements de cœur du _sanome_ était désormais si rapides que Senrô se demanda s'il n'allait pas lâcher. Avait-il peur ?

L'homme embrassa de nouveau la base du cou du garçon, le rassurant, allant doucement, tentant de ne pas le brusquer. Rakan le laissait le toucher, l'enlacer. C'était déjà beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait espéré. La main sur son cœur se mit à bouger, frôlant la peau de son torse à peine musclé, caressant inlassablement son ventre, remontant sur son cœur, s'arrêtant quelques secondes, puis repartant explorer l'ensemble de satin.

La respiration du plus jeune s'accéléra presque imperceptiblement. Ses lèvres caressant son cou, Chigusa remonta jusqu'à son oreille, la frôlant légèrement, l'embrassant. Il pouvait sentir le plus jeune frissonner sous lui, et il savait que si il allait trop loin, l'autre l'arrêterait. Sa deuxième main se mit alors en mouvement, caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse, se rapprochant sensiblement de son désir, tandis qu'il ne cessait de l'embrasser. Puis soudain, Rakan eut un sursaut et arrêta la main, désormais posée sur son entre-jambe.

– Chigusa, non !

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais Chigusa l'avait parfaitement entendu. Quittant son cou, il plongea son regard dans celui de Rakan qui avait commencé à se retourner.

– Tu n'aimes pas ?

Il se retint de sourire face à la teinte rouge que prirent ses joues.

– L-le problème n'est pas là ! Shigeka et Tôji sont juste à côté et …

– Alors ça sera bon quand ils ne seront pas là ?

– Non !

Le jeune homme retint un soupire, découragé. Après tout, Chigusa était seul depuis longtemps, c'était normal qu'il ait envie de … Le jeune homme rougit d'avantage, n'osant formuler sa pensée jusqu'au bout.

– C'est juste que ça ne se fait pas !

L'homme fronça légèrement les sourcils, et Rakan supposa qu'il ne comprenait pas. Voulant tout d'abord de se calmer, il tenta d'écarter la main de Chigusa, toujours au même endroit, mais sans succès. Respirant profondément, il revint à l'homme, un peu intimidé.

– Tu ne dois pas toucher les gens comme ça ! ajouta-t-il en essayant de ne pas élever la voix pour ne pas réveiller leurs compagnons.

– Pourquoi ?

Oh, seigneur ! Était-il vraiment en train de parler de _ça_ avec l'adulte ? Il n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassé. Sauf peut-être le jour où son grand père avait jugé bon de lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers qu'il lui faudrait se protéger s'il voulait …

Il secoua la tête, voulant expulser ces souvenirs de sa mémoire. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans, ce n'était pas à lui à expliquer à un homme qu'il ne pouvait pas assouvir ses pulsions sur un adolescent ! Et bien que Senrô ne soit pas un homme normal, il devait tout de même en savoir un minimum sur la pudeur, non ?

Le regard interrogateur que lui lança le démon le persuada que non. Retenant un soupire, il se prit la tête dans une main, la seconde tentant toujours de retirer celle de Chigusa.

– Parce que c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux faire qu'à la personne que tu aimes !

– Je t'aime, Rakan.

Il aurait dû s'en douter, l'homme avait réponse à tout. Rougissant d'avantage à la déclaration, le lycéen détourna les yeux, et Chigusa en profita pour replonger dans son cou, embrassant la peau fine et sensible.

–Att- … Chigusa !

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. La main sous sa chemise se remit en mouvement, traçant de nouvelles arabesques invisibles, faisant frissonner Rakan de … de quoi ? De plaisir, de peur ? Lui-même ne savait plus. Et entre ses tentatives pour échapper à la prise de l'homme, il s'interrogeait, pressé par la situation, paniqué, appréhendant l'inconnu, ne comprenant pas les réactions de son ami, ne comprenant pas les réactions de son propre corps qui se réchauffait sensiblement à chaque effleurement.

– Chigusa, arrête !

La seconde main du démon se déplaça légèrement sur le tissu, et la friction des deux envoya une décharge au jeune homme, qui serra les dents.

Caressant l'entre-jambe du _sanome_, Chigusa n'avait pas relevé la tête de son cou. Il le voulait, il voulait lui montrer combien il tenait à lui, combien il voulait l'étreindre … La main sur son torse captura un téton et le fit doucement rouler entre ses doigts, faisant sursauter le plus jeune.

– Rakan …

Un léger murmure dans son oreille, comme une supplique … Mais l'adolescent n'était pas prêt, pas assez en confiance pour … Non, le problème n'était pas là, il avait une totale confiance en Chigusa, mais il ne se voyait pas faire _ça_ avec lui ! « _Si tu as confiance en lui, pourquoi ne le laisses-tu pas faire ?_ » souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. '' Parce qu'il avait peur, parce que même s'il n'avait jamais eu _ce genre_ de rapport avec quelqu'un d'autre, il avait entendu bon nombre de ses camarades de lycée en parler, parce qu'on lui avait dit combien c'était douloureux, tant sur le moment qu'après, parce qu'il n'aimait pas souffrir, parce qu'il … ''

La seconde main de l'homme s'était attaquée à sa ceinture pendant qu'il se perdait dans ses questions intérieures et reposait sur le haut de son bas-ventre, un doigt pongé dans la fine toison brune, caressant lentement la peau si fine et sensible de cet endroit-là. Sur son torse, la première avait reprit sa migration pour s'immobiliser finalement sur son cœur, évaluant sa crainte par le rythme des ''Boum-boum'' incessants. Rakan fit un faible mouvement pour se dégager, mais Chigusa le retint. Le jeune homme balança alors la tête en arrière, échappant un halètement, plongeant son regard anxieux dans celui de l'immortel.

– Je veux juste te toucher, murmura-t-il comme s'il comprenait les pensées de Rakan. Je veux juste te faire plaisir.

Et alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure, débattant avec son esprit de la question de laisser continuer ou non Chigusa, ce dernier franchit les derniers centimètres le séparant du désir du jeune homme et s'en empara avec la plus grande précaution, comme s'il tenait désormais un véritable trésor entre ses doigts. L'adolescent se mordit les lèvres en retenant un gémissement, fermant les paupières.

– Non, ne … Hn …

L'homme débuta des vas-et-viens réguliers, ne brusquant pas son protégé, ne cessant de l'embrasser dans le cou pour le détendre.

– J'ai besoin de toi, souffla-t-il dans son oreille. Je me sens si mal de t'avoir entraîné ici …

Entre ses cils, Rakan le scrutait. Son regard chaud, affaiblit par le plaisir naissant fit frissonner Chigusa. Il accrocha son regard brun et ne le lâcha plus des yeux.

– Je ne t'en veux pas, dit-il entre deux soupirs. Je t'ai suivis de … Haah … De mon plein gré.

L'adulte secoua la tête alors que les mouvements de sa main ralentissaient encore. Le membre désormais presque totalement érigé glissait contre sa paume et envoyait de véritables secousses dans le dos du plus jeune. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait coupé le lien visuel qui leur permettait encore de parler sérieusement dans un tel moment.

– Moi je m'en veux. Je m'en veux tellement. Laisse-moi me pardonner, laisse-moi me prouver que je n'ai pas eu tord …

La main sur le cœur de Rakan le quitta et remonta vers les lunettes de l'immortel, les retirant et les posant non loin d'eux. Passant son bras autour du cou de son ''maître'', il tourna doucement son visage vers lui et plongea sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant chastement et avec tout autant de douceur qu'il en avait mit dans tous ses gestes. L'adolescent, surprit, ne le repoussa pas. Comment l'aurait-il pu, de toutes façons, bloqué, assit entre ses jambes et affaiblit par les vas-et-viens de cette main sur son membre … ?

Ceux-ci accélérèrent soudain, lui sous-tirant un gémissement plus fort.

– Chigu … sa … Hn …

L'autre revint sur ses lèvres, les caressant du bout de la langue, quémandant l'entrée que Rakan, gémissant, lui accorda avec hésitation. Les langues se rencontrèrent alors, se caressant, se cherchant … L'adolescent ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant totalement à l'autre. Les mouvements sur son désir se firent plus pressants, plus rapides et la langue contre la sienne fit de même, tournoyant autour de la sienne sans le laisser respirer. Il pouvait sentir les longs doigts de l'immortel aller et venir avec précision, le faisant littéralement trembler. Ses hanches accompagnèrent bientôt le mouvement d'elles-seules, mais Rakan n'avait plus la force de se retenir. L'homme relâcha ses lèvres.

– Rakan …

Le plaisir sembla alors monter le long de son dos, le ravageant, provocant un véritable champs de bataille en lui et le laissant privé de toute force, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

Les mouvements cessèrent et Chigusa retira sa main, la portant à sa bouche.

– Ne lèche pas ça, souffla Rakan. C'est sale.

– Ça ne l'est pas, répondit l'immortel avec un sourire. Rien n'est sale en toi.

Il était rare que Chigusa parle autant. Il était rare qu'il soit si sérieux … Une petite voix souffla à l'adolescent que les seules fois où l'homme était ainsi, c'était toujours à lui qu'il s'adressait …

Sa tête reposant toujours sur l'épaule de l'immortel, Rakan ferma les yeux, le sommeil le gagnant. Il ne réagit presque pas lorsque la main de l'homme redescendit sur son pantalon, refermant la ceinture, en faisant ensuite de même avec la chemise de l'adolescent. Il ne fallait pas qu'il attrape froid …

Ses douces lèvres se posèrent sur la tempe de Rakan et il souffla un « Bonne nuit. » chargé de tendresse, resserrant son emprise autour de sa taille. Il n'irait pas plus loin. Il savait encore ce que cela signifierait, et Rakan n'était pas prêt … Pas encore.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque tous s'éveillèrent et qu'ils reprirent la route, Chigusa était de nouveau normal, si ''normal'' était assez large pour le qualifier. Tentant de ne pas rougir aux regards que l'homme posait parfois sur lui, Rakan rangea l'épisode de cette nuit-là dans un coin de son esprit, et ils reprirent la route comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après tout, pour leurs autres compagnons, la nuit avait été des plus normales … n'est-ce pas ?

Concentré dans ses persuasions, le _sanome_ ne vit pas l'épéiste poser son regard soupçonneux sur lui. Car à l'opposé de Tôno, Shigeka avait un sommeil très léger …

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


End file.
